User talk:Sam1207/Archive 2
Online Ps2 Hey Sam, I have SWBF 1 and 2 for my Ps2. I was wondering if people play online and if so, how do i connect mine to the internet? Please reply soon. Thanks. Skitnies 18:05, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies RE:Obi I unbanned him. If he fails to clean up his mess then he will recieve a 3 month ban. And if he doesn't stop misspelling a 1 month ban. He has been making unnecessary edits just to rank up. User:Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 18:26, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Link How do I link my talk page? Skitnies 18:38, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies HI The TIE defender is a atchual ship in SWBF:ES as an imperial escort not a MOD ship. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . OK I am making the account now, by the way, you did read the note I left to how to start every strategies video, right? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:49, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Lookout Obi He was blocked because of: *Bad grammar/spelling *Misuse of "..." *Copyright violation *And other vandal causes. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:53, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Account The username/password for account is in my sandbox in my profile. Write it down somewhere so you don't forget, and I will delete the words after you got it. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 22:21, October 10, 2011 (UTC) *And by the way, do you think it is a good idea to buy Battlefront I for my Xbox 360? I know it is compedible to the original Xbox, so my question is that is the original BF worth buying? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 23:16, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Signature Sorry, but i cant find the Special:Preferances button. Skitnies 23:19, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies Theme Sam, where you the one who replace my theme? Because now I can't put it back. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:37, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Obi DO NOT unblock Obi wan masterexxx10. He has broke the rule for the last time: threatening us that he will report to staff. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 02:26, October 12, 2011 (UTC) That's fine But you are now a retired admin. And about Obi, I was banning him for making unnesseory pages, but he threaten that he is going to ask a Wikia staff to unblock him. And what about video squad? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:51, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes the username/password is in my sandbox. Do you like the new pop up? And Tuggiegamereview is sponcering us. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 08:03, October 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:Obi Ah OK, He'll stay blocked then. Oh why are you leaving for a bit? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . OK Ah OK then I look froword to seeing them soon. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Anakin changed it using this link - MediaWiki:Newmessageslink Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Hey Hi Sam, I've just watched your gameplay review, and it looks great, the music is really cool as well. Maybe try this Music for another video? I liked it as well. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Glitch No sorry I don't, I don't play online very often. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Uh... about the theme, Kingo insert it. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 18:28, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Video I like the video but I prefer more "Star Wars" Music. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 18:31, October 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:Obi I trust my admins. And beside the last person I'm worried about talking behind my back is my admins. You can watch him, however he does something stupid he will see court. Now did you change the way you get a message popup cause thats awesome! User:Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 15:40, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Me? I didn't change the theme.... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:45, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Uh... I don't know, really. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 16:39, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ? Where is that YouTube video you where talking about? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 01:34, October 16, 2011 (UTC) *Did you look at this? sam2011 well come back sam2011 I am good now because Anakin skyobiliviator send me a message to delete all some of the old catagories that I added in september 24 2011 but I deleted the old catagories than he send me a message that I made him proud and congratulations that was the message :) Obi wan masterexxx10 00:00, October 19, 2011 (UTC) widows 8 windows 8 will come out in 2012 it will have better graphics and it will be better than windows 7 but it will come with tablets laptop and desktop so thats why I am getting the new windows 8 and maybe I will create a account if i have the new windows 8 Obi wan masterexxx10 23:44, October 19, 2011 (UTC) and what happan to your avatar photo? Promoton I'm not sure, I think only Chance can make a person a bureaucrat, so I can't promote ether you or Anakin, but I agree about promoting Skitnies. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Video Where is all of the videos? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 17:26, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Adminship I think its pretty cool you're recommending me, so thanks. It would be nice to help out. Whatever you guys think is best, I'm cool with it :) Skitnies(Talk) 20:45, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies Sam... This isn't a Free-for-all admin site, please know that the ratio admin-to-user in this wiki is extraordinary already. we have around 10 active users and we have four admins, so it is 1 to 5 ratio. That is 20% of the users. As good as skritnies is, we do not want to promote anyone unless we get more user. Hope you understand. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 04:02, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat That is because the are the all-powerful owner of this wiki. Compare to them I am a rookie. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 11:27, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Not yet, but... I was thinking the exact same thing yesterday, but you post it first... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 11:32, October 25, 2011 (UTC) How odd... I can't seem to find chat... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 11:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) re Admin well try to check theTardis wiki this wiki has 25.573 pages but trust me when I checked the administrations it has more than 6 admins and thanks for the message thats says you are editing wellObi wan masterexxx10 20:16, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Could you see what the problem with the E-11e Blast Cannon page is please. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Thanks Thanks man. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Heh I heard of that one before, it was a real joke, taken from somewhere...but it was about two hunters...and your profile pic gives me the creeps at night... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:22, October 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Letter I wrote something, see if you like it. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 11:47, October 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Admin I thought I gave you credit for your user page, cause I loved it. And I already told them this wiki is independent. Sorry if I didn't give credit but I think your userpage was awesome, and was hoping to use it for everyones userpage. I'm not so active on this wiki unless needed cause I maintain 7 other wikis. User:Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 13:38, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Letter I added a small paragraph to the letter and corrected some spellings on it. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . re chat soon I will start talking on the chat Obi wan masterexxx10 22:55, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Online Party Hey, Sam, do you mind if you could set up a battlefront II online party for the aniversery of Chance adopting this wiki? Though I can't attend :( I will be glad if you took a video of it and post it on video squad though...and where are the videos you where talking about? I can't have tuggie advertise us if we only got one video... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, and I am with Chance, I am also owning 6 wikis of my own. And yes, that is why this wiki has copyright issues... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:38, October 28, 2011 (UTC) oops I use the chat but I cant find it?Obi wan masterexxx10 15:27, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hmm They deleted it hmm, where was it posted, and Chance probably posted it to them. I'm online now but nobodies appearing in chat Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Party and such First of all, what is wrong with the letter, and for the party, put a blog up and see... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 22:06, October 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:Letters Scum. They, cannot accept the truth, that's all. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 22:53, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Question in central chat Hi, I saw your question on Community Central chat, but was occupied elsewhere at that moment, so let me know if there's still something I can help you with. (: –Tm_T (Talk) 11:29, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes. They deserve that. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 16:58, October 29, 2011 (UTC) join Do you want to be a member of operation:trailershotsShocktrooper11 19:38, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Other wiki Ok on Star Wars Galactic Commands wiki can you help me with this template. Anakin Skyobiliviator wants a chapter /volume template. But I'm having issues with it, it won't work and it keeps messing up. Template:Chapter User:Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 21:11, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Ambassador Hello, Sam, how would you feel to be an Ambassador of this wiki? This means that you will negotiate with other wiki, including the Wooks. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:41, November 4, 2011 (UTC) acklay glitch can you help me find a video or photo of the acklay glitch i've been wanting to see it for a long time now kingofall42 advised me to ask you Shocktrooper11 19:49, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Yo, sam! May I ask what song you used for your first BF video? And what happened to the other videos you where talking about? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 19:17, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Videos Where are they I looked at the video page and there's only one vid there. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Videos Really nice job Sam I really like the Star Wars Battlefront 2: Battlefront Extreme 2.2 one it might have persuaded me to get the MOD, I'll DL it tomorrow. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . ? What did your rename it for? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 08:21, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, the BF3 wishlist. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 18:43, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Actually All pages that begin with "Battlefront Wiki: ..." is in fact very improtant pages, like court and such. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:38, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ? did you chance you name again? :) Obi wan masterexxx10 15:38, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Sam. I need you to tell me was it you that closed the you tube account? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 12:31, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Good idea I forgot it was in it...I will remove it now. Britain? Sam, if you are from Britain, which part is it? England? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:48, December 21, 2011 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hi, Sam! Have a great Christmas! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:03, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Guitar? Great! Electric, right? It just fit in with your post-Halloween profile pic! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:08, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :) have a marry christmas and a happy new year Obi wan masterexxx10 00:18, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Ha! Did you know Chance stole your profile design? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:49, December 28, 2011 (UTC) hi have a happy new year Obi wan masterexxx10 02:11, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Music I am just wondering if the a music I installed on the main page plays automaticlly for you? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 15:23, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Well... Scroll down a bit on the main page until you see a play, next, and the volume button, then click next, it should play then... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 16:07, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry My BFI disk no longer works which I'm quite annoyed about. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 19:14, January 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: For the clock: Insert the following into your MediaWiki:Common.js : importScriptPage('DisplayClock/code.js', 'dev'); For the battlefront party: Gee, how nice of you...sadly I do not even know how to play online on my PC...and even if I know, I will last around only seven seconds...but I am experienced in singleplayer. And the timezone thing...we could have it at...seven or eight o'clock AM here (your one or two o'clock PM)... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:44, January 1, 2012 (UTC) *Wait...original Battlefront? I am sorry, but I don't have it...but I do got battlefront 2. I am planning to get battlefront on my Xbox. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:55, January 1, 2012 (UTC) OK I'm in all day for the next week or so, so that sounds good. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 12:57, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Version I have the PC DVD version of SWBF II I think, when will you run it? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 16:13, January 2, 2012 (UTC) 1.1 No I haven't I cant do it, every time I try ether version it breaks the game, ha have installed the unofficial 1.3 patch though. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 18:34, January 2, 2012 (UTC) comments please sam dont let Anikin to turn of the comments from pages because I like this wiki to have comments in pages Obi wan masterexxx10 19:11, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Ha... So, this is going to be Battlefront 2 online now? I think you need to talk me through on how to join.... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:12, January 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Suggestion Well, some idea sounds good, like Wordmark getting transparent, but others sound bad to majority of the users, like comment removal....and about Chance...I figured that he got a job to do and can't stop by. It is getting me frustrated of that he is still a Bureaucrat and I am a Syops, but yet, I contribute every day... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:18, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ??? What other stuff??? And now that I think of it...removing comments will seemingly work.... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:40, January 2, 2012 (UTC) *And I don't contribute enough time to get that high of a rank...maybe contribute for three more weeks then I will ask. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:43, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh... TURN OFF THE COMMENTS. Comments are just a quicker version of the Talk Page, and on EVERY Wiki I've been on, they're nothing but trouble. A: Thinking about it. The Mod Map pages do not need 'MOD MAP' Written in capitals, this just makes it look strange. A: Its a tradition, we will keep it that way. Turn on expanded Wiki Navigation. A:You mean that new navigation? I personally don't like it. Make the Wordmark Transparent. A:I will get someone working on it. Get a better background (tiled backrounds don't look as good with screenshots). A: It is just for winter, should be gone by end of January. Naboo:Plains is next for spring. Use the Battlefront Wiki's Mainspace, so instead of having 'Manual of Style', you have 'Battlefront Wiki:Manual of Style'. A: I prefer to keep it simple... By the way, what time is the multiplayer? You didn't say on your blog. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:51, January 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Go on ahead with wordmark, and thanks for the compliment on the theme idea...about the timezone...yeah..I have to think about that one...and the music. Go to main page from bottom up, once you see something like an audio control click the the button that look like | I> to go to the next song...still trying to make it automatic... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:06, January 2, 2012 (UTC) link? To where??? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:12, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay It come from a playlist that got imprinted on iframe and put in MediaWiki:MusicMainPage. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:17, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Here: This link: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6CFD538C84A0AEA3&feature=mh_lolz. Good morning! Yes, its my own private playlist. And go on ahead and take the pic, as I will do also. Since you got BFX, can you make a page called Battlefront II MOD - Battlefront Extreme? I already made one for Battlefront Extreme 2.2 Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 08:26, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Cool! I may join, but I need to note that my computer is a bit slow...(not laggy, just slow) It needs to be on weekend because I go back to school tomorrow. And the music, you are saying that it works now? Play automatic? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 18:39, January 3, 2012 (UTC) That's okay we can wait. Just make sure it is on a weekend. (Sorry I was gone, think I should play battlefront while I am at it...) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:33, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Have you seen this? Its for voting if I should disable comments. (Here) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:10, January 4, 2012 (UTC) MOD It's this MOD here on gametoast, I wanted to DL it but it's a .rar or something. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 16:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Sam You should make the video when we play battlefront together and call it "Battlefront Wiki Staff having fun" and who else is coming to the online? Your highly skilled friends that will kill me in a second? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:06, January 5, 2012 (UTC) DON"T PANIC! ITS A TEST! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:15, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Renaming things Sam, can you please stop renaming things? it will cause a double redirect, which I do not like... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:49, January 9, 2012 (UTC) idea I think your idea is not working because everytime I click talk in some pages it says The page you're looking for might have been removed or temporarily unavailable Hmm thats why I didnt want the comments deleted Obi wan masterexxx10 19:09, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Obi being me I do not know....It freaked me out for a second because I see my profile on the blog comments but I see Obi's name... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:59, January 11, 2012 (UTC) BF online Sam, is this cancled or something? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 18:17, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I have noticed too bad....I was looking forward for it... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:02, January 16, 2012 (UTC) hi um when are you going to contribute this wiki every? Obi wan masterexxx10 23:18, January 16, 2012 (UTC) re: but I didnt put those type of trash Obi wan masterexxx10 20:01, January 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: And as I said, I was being friendly. As in I got banned too in that damn wiki for who knows how many times. I left Kingo the message is because I was worried that something may go on in your life and wonder if there is a way we could help, since you became moody all the sudden. And no, I was not exaggerating when I said "assault" as you emphasize "damn" with the italics. That is an assault in my perspective. I will give an example: How would you like if I put in your face "I don't care about your damn iOS wiki" (Which is not true). And also about the Facebook thing. I worded it so it will be taken by every active user in the wiki, so I did not modify the wording. All I did was just paste and go to the next user. If you don't like it, First, go to check your talk page's history before you go and yell somebody head off. It is not proper. I will end the argument right here, since it is not going anywhere. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:55, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :) have a happy valentimes day for tomorrow Obi wan masterexxx10 21:13, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Now, now What ever made you think that I thought you where dead? :) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:12, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Ah good to see you in a decent mood again... As for BF1s, it will be great! There is a lot of ammo counts with question marks. An update: the user MaxReebo is very good with grammar and will be joining us. So, again, welcome back! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 10:30, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Alright Whenever you are ready, Admiral. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:40, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :D GREAT! WoooHooo!!!!! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:46, April 15, 2012 (UTC) sam we need you to start editing this wiki everyday because some user where waiting for you to edit this wiki every day I already talk to chance purvis to too so we need you to edit this wiki everyday Obi wan masterexxx10 23:42, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hopefully My spring break is at the end of this month (sad isn't it?) we can do it then. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:22, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Mm...? Sure, I will tell you...but I don't understand one thing: How come you sound strangely happy? I mean I am glad that you are, but last time we heard of you, you where angry at me and Obi... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:41, April 16, 2012 (UTC) That will be great! Get on it, after all, what is the use of wasting skills? If you have skills, use em'! Now...about the Battlefront Party...what day will do for you? I am on Spring Break now (finally!!!) and I want it convinient for all of our time zone. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:32, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Well... Since I am break now, any day next week is good. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:54, April 20, 2012 (UTC) sam something is wrong about your blog posts because I try to post a comment and it says you can not post comments on this article should I need to sign my message? Obi wan masterexxx10 14:22, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Ehhh...? I saw your page and I am confuse about this: on top of the page you said you will create the game on BFII at 6pm, 1pm US, but at the middle of the page you put "The game will only be available to join from 5:30pm in the UK (12:30 USA) on Saturday the 28th of April" soo...which one is true? And what is the game server called? May I suggest it being Battlefront Wiki and password as "For Victory"? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 05:54, April 22, 2012 (UTC) *By the way, I will send everyone here a message to join the game. Here is what it will look like: Like it? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 06:04, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Oops... I already send everyone I can remember the box and it is also in my blog post...but okay, sure, jedi is an intresting password... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:25, April 22, 2012 (UTC) *Oh, and good looking information! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:25, April 22, 2012 (UTC) re: lol yeah, I was confused when I was editing the page xD EternalBlaze 23:23, April 23, 2012 (UTC) online today when I login to gamespy than I click a person to play but it said your cd is not authorized to play this game what should I do? Obi wan masterexxx10 19:42, April 24, 2012 (UTC)